Immunohistochemical and biochemical studies of cerebral microvessel and cerebrovascular endothelial cultures showed the presence of phenylethanol-amine-N-methyltransferase (PNMT) activity in both tissue. These findings indicate that the extraneuronal tissue contains a catecholamine synthesizing enzyme which is responsible for conversion of norepinephrine to epinephrine.